Love Knows No Distance (Was Currently Unnamed)
by labelbasher
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong for an athletics championship, she hasn't seen Syaoran for about 5 years, will she meet up with him again? R+R please! *Important, please read author's note*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

Chapter 1

~~~~~

The girl with the emerald eyes ran down the running track.  All the guys were looking at her dreamily because she was the most popular girl in school and she was really pretty, it was every guy's dream to go out with Sakura Avalon.  She got to the end of the track and the PE teacher, Mr Terada, said

"Congratulations, you've got a qualifying time, you're on the 100m sprint team" he gave her a permission slip "Get your parents to sign this and bring it back to me as soon as you can"

"Yeah!" Sakura was really happy

Her best friend, Madison ran up to her and gave her a towel, "I got it all on tape for you" she said, patting her camera.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw her other 3 best friends, Chelsea, Nikki and Rita, coming towards her.

"Hi guys," she said

"Great run, did you make the team?" Chelsea asked

"Yeah and I'm going to Hong Kong in 2 weeks time, so I'd better train hard" Sakura replied.

"And I'm going too," Madison said, "I'm the official camera-person" 

"Well, good luck with your training" Rita said

"Yeah, I know I could never do anything like that, you should be glad that you're good at sports," Nikki said

"Thanks" Sakura said, blushing at the compliment

She looked at the time "Oh no! I told Dad I'd be home already, See you guys tomorrow, kay?"

She ran off.

"Well, she does do a lot of training" Madison said indicating to Sakura who was running to get home in time.

The other three laughed.

~~~~~

Sakura got home just in time, her Dad was parking the car outside their house just as she got to the gate.

"Whew, just in time" she said to herself

"Hi Dad, I need you to sign this permission slip, I'm on the track team and I'm going to Hong Kong in 2 weeks" she said really fast

"I don't know if I got all that but I gather that you got on the track team and you're going to Hong Kong and you want me to sign this permission slip, is that right?" he asked

Sakura nodded, smiling.

They went inside and Tori saw her 

"Hey squirt, did you make the team?" he asked

"Yes, and for your information, I'm not a squirt anymore, I'm 17 years old and I'm going to Hong Kong for the Championships, I don't know why it's Hong Kong but it's got something to do with an interschool thing, I don't really understand it, but hey, I'm going to Hong Kong!!"

~~~In Hong Kong~~~

Li Showron had just finished soccer practise and was going to the showers, his school was doing some athletics exchange with another school from Japan, he was on the 100m sprint team and the soccer team, his two favourite sports (if you can call 100m sprints a sport). 

 He felt sad, just hearing the word Japan made him think of Sakura and how painful it was for him to leave.  He still thought of her even after all this time, he wondered if she still remembered him or she had moved on.  He had tried but the girls he'd dated didn't make him feel the way Sakura had made him feel.  He had his shower and went home he went straight to his room and turned his music on real loud and just sat on his bed.

"Li, it's dinnertime" his sister called

He went downstairs and ate his dinner in silence.  His cousin, Meilin was visiting, she was staying with them for a while.  He used to be engaged to her, but his mother saw that they didn't really like each other and called it off, he was glad because as far as he was concerned, he was saving himself for one person and one person only, even though he'd never heard from her for about four years, he still liked her.

~~~Back in Japan~~~

*Ring-ring…Ring-ring*

"I'll get it!" Sakura called

She picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura, it's Madison" 

"Hey, sorry I had to run off like that today, I just had to be home"

"Yeah, that's okay, I just wanted to know if you were fine" 

"I'm fine, why do you say that?"

"Well, the athletics thing is in Hong Kong and we both know who's in Hong Kong" 

"Oh, you mean Li? Well, Hong Kong's a big place and there's not much chance of me meeting him again, so I'm not even bothering thinking about it"

*Yeah, sure* Madison thought *Since when don't you think about Li?*

"I suppose, anyway, I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow at school" 

"Kay, see you tomorrow" 

*Click* they both hung up the phone at the same time.

*Why did she have to mention Li?* she wondered

*She knows I miss him like crazy, I've always lived with the hope that he'll come back for me one day, I just wish he'd call, I would call him if I had his phone number* she thought ignoring the fact that Madison had her ways and means so if she really wanted his phone number, Madison would be the first one to help.

She got some pudding out of the fridge, Tori came along and said,

"Why are you getting more pudding? You already had some"

"It's for Kero, he'll bug me if I don't bring him any" she said, she had told her Dad and Tori about the Clow Cards and Kero because she hated keeping secrets from them.

She walked upstairs and opened the door

Kero flew over to her and said happily "Pudding, pudding, my sweet, sweet pudding!" in his Kero-ish way and he grabbed the pudding off her cradling it like a baby.

"Yeah, you're welcome" Sakura said laughing at Kero's eating

She went to bed early because she knew that she had lots of training to do and she'd get really tired.

"Goodnight Kero, when you've finished your pudding, can you go wash the plate out, thanks"

She soon fell asleep thinking of Li.

**Author's Notes:**

**What do you think of Chapter 1?**

**R+R please**

**What will happen?**

**Will Sakura find Li?**

**Will Li find Sakura?**

**Will Kero find more pudding?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_She walked upstairs and opened the door_

_Kero flew over to her and said happily "Pudding, pudding, my sweet, sweet pudding!" in his Kero-ish way and he grabbed the pudding off her cradling it like a baby._

_"Yeah, you're welcome" Sakura said laughing at Kero's eating_

_She went to bed early because she knew that she had lots of training to do and she'd get really tired._

_"Goodnight Kero, when you've finished your pudding, can you go wash the plate out, thanks"_

_She soon fell asleep thinking of Syaoran._

~~~~~

Chapter 2

~~~Two Weeks Later~~~

"Are you all ready to go?"  Fujitaka asked her

"Yeah," she said as she made one last check of the items in her bag

"Yep, I got everything"

She put her bag on and her Dad picked up her suitcase and took it down to the car.  Kero floated after her, he'd blackmailed her into letting him come.

She got into the car and they all went to the car and Fujitaka drove them to the airport.

At the airport, Sakura got out and saw the group from her school, her school had done lots of fundraising to pay for some of the airfare so the parents didn't have to pay so much.  

Tomoyo saw her and came over and said, "All set?"

"Yep" Sakura replied

"Where's Kero?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura opened her bag and showed Kero to Tomoyo.  Kero gave her a cheesy smile.

*Could all the people on flight 24 to Hong Kong please to the departure lounge* a pleasant female voice said over the loudspeaker.

"That's us," Sakura said

She gave Touya and her Dad a hug and said

"I'll call you when I get there, I'll miss you"

"Ok, see you Squirt" Touya said, waving as he walked off with Fujitaka.

Sakura waved back.

"Come on Sakura" Tomoyo said grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her "We're going to Hong Kong!"

~~~~~

*Excuse me, this is your Captain speaking, we will be landing in Hong Kong in about 10 minutes, so could you please put your chairs in the upright position, put your trays up and buckle your seatbelts and prepare for the landing, Thank you*

The plane started to descend and after about 10 minutes, they landed.

They got off the plane and caught a bus to their hotel.

At the hotel, Tomoyo and Sakura were sharing a suite because Tomoyo had requested it and she had paid a little more for them, Sakura offered to pay but Tomoyo wouldn't let her.  As soon as they got in, Sakura rang her family at home.

*Ring-ring…ring-ring*

"Hello, Kinomoto (is that how you spell it?) residence" 

"Touya! Hello, I'm in Hong Kong!"

"Hi Sakura, how was the flight?" 

"It was good but so long, but I survived"

"I can see that" 

"Ha ha, well, tell Dad that I'm fine and I miss you guys already"

"Okay, have a good time, and ring lots" 

"See ya"

*Click* She hung up the phone

~~~Let's see what Syaoran's doing~~~

"Pass the ball, Syaoran!" one of his team-mates and his best friend, Ryan called.

Syaoran ignored him and carried on and scored a goal.

"Nice goal Syaoran, but soccer is not a one man game, you need other players, and you need to pass the ball more" his coach, Luke said

"I'll try," he said

"Okay, everyone, give me 2 laps of the field and some warm down stretches before you go"

The team took off around the field and Syaoran was the fastest runner and he got back first.  He did his warm-down stretches and then headed towards the showers.

"Syaoran!"

He turned around and saw Ryan running towards him and waited.

"Why are you in such a depressed mood lately?" he asked

*I don't want to tell him, but maybe I should seeing as he's my best friend and all, I just don't know, I'll wait*

"Oh, it's nothing, I haven't been having enough sleep"

He'd over-used that excuse but he couldn't be bothered thinking of another one.

He knew that Ryan didn't believe him but was grateful when his friend didn't pester him for details.

~~~Back to Sakura~~~

*Knock-knock*

Sakura opened the door and it was Mr Tereda, their teacher.

"We're going for a run in 10 minutes, we'll meet in the lobby"

"Okay, I'll be there" 

She shut the door and went to get changed into her training clothes.

She went down to the lobby and everyone was waiting for her

"Hey, you know me, I'm always late" she said, laughing

"Let's go" Mr Tereda said and everyone ran after him and the other teachers, Miss Parker and Miss Reidie.

Tomoyo watched them run out of sight from the window in their room and as soon as they were out of sight, she went to the phone and picked it up.  She got out her notepad and dialled the number written on it.

*Ring-ring…ring-ring*

"Hello?" 

"Can I speak to Meilin please?"

**Author's notes:**

**As you asked for, Japanese names, it's just hard for me to get used to writing, cause I only see Cardcaptors, I'll try and put some Japanese in it, I'm learning it so it'll be good practise, anyways, thanks for the reviews!!! Please review more and if you guys could help me think of a good name that would be really cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_Tomoyo watched them run out of sight from the window in their room and as soon as they were out of sight, she went to the phone and picked it up.  She got out her notepad and dialled the number written on it._

_*Ring-ring…ring-ring*_

"Hello?" 

_"Can I speak to Meilin please?"_

~~~~~

Chapter 3

~~~The Next Day~~~

Sakura was out training with a few of her friends from the track team, they'd just left.

Tomoyo called Meilin and she came over quickly.

*Knock-knock*

Tomoyo rushed to the door and opened it.

It was Meilin; she rushed forward and gave Tomoyo a hug.

"I missed you," she said

"I missed you too, come inside" Tomoyo said, leading Meilin into the suite.

She sat down at the table where Tomoyo could see when Sakura came back.

Kero came out of Sakura's room where he'd been sleeping.  He yawned loudly.  

"Hey! What's she doing here?" he yelled

"Calm down Kero, she's here for a reason and you can't tell Sakura, it's a surprise for her" Tomoyo told him

"Hey stuffed animal" Meilin said

"Grrrrr" Kero growled and went back into Sakura's room to play video games.

"So, I understand that the engagement thing between you and Syaoran didn't work out" Tomoyo said

"Nah, it didn't, but I've found someone really great and he's nice to me" Meilin said

"Good," Tomoyo said, "Now I'll tell you my plan"

~~~What's Syaoran up to?~~~

Syaoran was at the park with Ryan.  They had nothing to do.

"Do you wanna go to the Arcade?" Ryan asked

"Why not?" Syaoran said, he never used to like video games but when he got back to Hong Kong, he found that he had a lot of time to spare so he had to do something to fill it up.  Then he met Ryan and he loved video games and he got Syaoran into it.  Syaoran was now one of the best players, he had high scores in every game and so did Ryan so they always were competing for the highest score.

They walked to the Arcade and Syaoran headed towards his favourite game, a sword fighting one.  He'd got the highest score but it was beaten just recently so he was working on getting the first place spot back.

He started playing but Ryan came over to him and looked over his shoulder and it put him off and he lost

"Ryan! I told you not to do that!" Syaoran yelled at him

"Oops, sorry" he apologised

"Let's go" Syaoran said, walking towards the door

"Hey, wait for me, you walk too fast!" Ryan yelled as he ran to catch up with Syaoran.

~~~Back to Tomoyo's plan~~~

"Does Syaoran still like Sakura?" Tomoyo asked

"As far as I know he still does but you know Syaoran, he never shares his feelings with anyone, he wouldn't even admit to me that he likes her" Meilin said

"Well, we all know he likes her so this is what I'm planning to do, the Athletics Championships are being held at your school aren't they?"

"Yeah, and Syaoran's on the 100m sprint team and the Soccer team"

"Sakura's on the 100m sprint team but they should be going at different times so it shouldn't be a problem but we'll just have to keep them away from each other, don't let Syaoran go near our school's group and try to make sure that he doesn't see Sakura or me."

"And make sure that Sakura doesn't see us."

Tomoyo spotted Sakura and her friends jogging down the road.

"Quick, she's coming, I'll ring you if anything changes, but otherwise, meet at the park, by the playground at 6:00 sharp, don't be late"

She saw Meilin to the door. 

Meilin pressed the lift button and waved to Tomoyo.  The lift doors opened and she got in, the doors closed and just then, Sakura opened the door from the stairs.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo, what are you doing?" she said, looking really tired and sweaty

"I was waiting for you, how was your run?" Tomoyo said quickly

"Oh, it was fine, I'm going to have a shower, okay?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead, I'll do my crossword"

Sakura went in to the bathroom and Tomoyo got out her crossword and started doing it, but her thoughts kept on distracting her.

*Am I doing the right thing, interfering in Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, I'm sure if we let them, they'd find each other if they wanted, I know she still likes him but will she be mad at him, I'd understand if she is, she hasn't seen or heard from him for four years, but true love knows no distance, they'll get over it*

~~~What's Meilin going to do with Syaoran?~~~

"Syaorannnn, oh Syaoran, where are you" Meilin called up the hallway

Syaoran was in his room, he groaned when he heard her voice, *what does she want now?* 

He just wanted some peace and quiet, but he better answer her

"What do you want Meilin?" he said kind of grumpily

"I want to take you out shopping" she said

"What for?"

"You know, the usual, and we haven't spent much time together recently so I want to go shopping with you"

"Can't we go to the Arcade or something like that?"

"No, shopping" she said firmly and grabbed his hand

"Ok, OK, I'm coming, just let me get my shoes and my money"

He grabbed his shoes and put them on as he hopped down the hallway, he grabbed his jacket from the front door and followed Meilin outside, their chauffeur was waiting for them already and they got in the car.

"Can you take us to the mall please" Meilin asked

"Certainly madam, right away" the chauffeur said as he drove off

~~~What's Tomoyo going to do with Sakura?~~~

Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a light blue long sleeved top with a picture of a star with wings outlined in sparkly silver and short cargo pants.  She had tied her long hair up in a plait because it was wet.  

"Grab your things, we're going out" Tomoyo told her

"But…" Sakura protested

"We're going to the mall," Tomoyo said forcefully

Sakura grabbed her bag and Tomoyo grabbed hers.  They went downstairs leaving Kero in the suite so he wouldn't be annoying, and walked outside and Tomoyo walked up to the taxi she had rung up for while Sakura was in the shower.

She told the driver the destination and he drove off.

They drove down the road and round a few corners and then he turned into the car park and dropped them off by the door.

"Thank you, how much will that be?" Tomoyo asked

"$5.70" the driver said

Tomoyo gave him the money and they girls climbed out of the taxi.

The driver tipped his cap at them and drove off.

They walked into the mall

"Wow, it's so big! You could get lost in here" Sakura exclaimed

"Come on" Tomoyo said, leading Sakura to a clothes shop where they went in and looked around.

Tomoyo chose a 3/4 skirt, a tight yellow tank top with a red heart in the middle, flared jeans and a purple top with a picture of an angel in the middle.

Sakura chose flared jeans the same as Tomoyo, a long sleeved white t-shirt, long cargo pants and a pink tank top with a red heart same as Tomoyo's.

They went and tried the clothes on in the changing rooms.  They really liked the clothes and they went to the counter to buy them.  Tomoyo paid for Sakura's things as well.

"Hey! I told you to stop paying for stuff for me Tomoyo!" Sakura protested

"Aren't I allowed to treat my best friend once in a while?" she asked, pouting a little "besides, I have my trusty credit card" and waved the card around in front of Sakura's face.

She gave her credit card to the saleswoman and she did the transaction and put their clothes in two bags for the girls.

"Have a good day," she said to them

They walked out of the store and went to a shoe store Tomoyo chose a pair of strappy sandals to go with her skirt and some sneakers to go with her jeans.

Sakura chose some sneakers to go with her jeans, the opposite colours to what Tomoyo chose and some new trainers for tomorrow when she had to do her run at the Championships.

It was the same story as in the last shop, Tomoyo handing over her trusty credit card and paying for her and Sakura's things, 

"Mou, Tomoyo, stop it!" Sakura protested

Tomoyo ignored her protests and told the saleswoman to complete the transaction.

They went to a chemist and Tomoyo looked around for some makeup for Sakura

"It's time you started wearing makeup," she told her

Tomoyo chose some waterproof mascara, green eye shadow to highlight her green eyes, blusher, foundation and lipstick and a lip-gloss.

Tomoyo also brought her a cute new bag and a wallet.

After this Sakura said "Tomoyo stop! You're getting me too much stuff, I'm gonna turn into a spoilt gaki soon if you're not careful!"

"Hehehe" Tomoyo laughed

"Let's go have dinner," Sakura suggested, dragging Tomoyo towards the food court.

They ordered hamburgers and fries and a drink.

"Here, I'll pay" Sakura offered

This time Tomoyo started to protest "demo…"

"I said I'll pay, you've done too much for me already"

Tomoyo went to find a seat and in a few minutes, Sakura come over with the food.

They started eating.  

"Mmm, this is good" Tomoyo said

"Yeah" Sakura replied between mouthfuls of fries, hamburger and drink.

~~~How did Meilin get on with Syaoran at the mall?~~~

"Come on Syaoran!" Meilin yelled as she dragged Syaoran to another shop

"Can't we just go home now?" he protested

"Not until I get you some nice clothes," she said

"What's wrong with my clothes now?" he asked

"Nothing, you just need some new ones" she said, looking a blue t-shirt on the rack at the store "try this one on" she said, shoving it into his hands.

Syaoran sighed and grabbed the t-shirt.  They'd already been to lots of shops, he'd already got a green t-shirt, his favourite colour, and some new jeans and a jumper, and what's more, Meilin had paid for them all! Very unusual.

He decided to try the guilt thing "But you've already got me so much, you've been so good to me, let's go have some dinner"

"Okay then Syaoran, we'll come back later," Meilin said cheerfully

They went to the fast food place and ordered hamburgers, fries and drink.

Syaoran paid for them and Meilin went to find a seat for them.

Syaoran brought the tray over to the table and they sat down and ate the meal.

Author's notes: 

**There, finished, I tried to include some Japanese for you guys, it's hard!**

**Well, I had already finished the chapter and I just needed to change the words, but anyway…**

**Please Review it, I never thought how good reviews make you feel until I read my first ones.**

**And some advice would be cool too, thanks ppl!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_He decided to try the guilt thing "But you've already got me so much, you've been so good to me, let's go have some dinner"_

_"Okay then Syaoran, we'll come back later," Meilin said cheerfully_

_They went to the fast food place and ordered hamburgers, fries and drink._

_Syaoran paid for them and Meilin went to find a seat for them._

_Syaoran brought the tray over to the table and they sat down and ate the meal._

~~~~~

Chapter 4

~~~The next morning before the Athletics Championships~~~

In the morning, Sakura was up early (Very unusual!!!) and getting ready for the Championships.  She was in the kitchen area, making breakfast when Tomoyo walked in still half asleep, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you" Sakura apologised

"Nah, *yawn* I was going to get up already, I'm not used to seeing you up so early, even Kero's still sleeping"

As Tomoyo had walked past Sakura's room, she saw Kero fast asleep on her bed.

"Why are you making breakfast anyway? You know you can order some from room service," Tomoyo asked

"Nah, this is my special recipe, it's got everything I need for a day like this, carbs for energy, vitamins and minerals and it's nutritious" Sakura paused, then laughed "I sound like a dietician!" 

Tomoyo laughed and then took a bite of her food

"You can add another category, it's delicious!" she commented

Sakura blushed and said "Arigato"

~~~At Syaoran's house~~~

Syaoran was up at the crack of dawn as usual.  He went to the training room and practised with his sword for a while and did his martial arts training.

After 2 hours of hard training, he went inside for breakfast.  The cook served him a nutritious breakfast to give him lots of energy for today.

He ate the breakfast and went to the bathroom and had a shower. 

He went to his room and got changed into his PE uniform and walked to school slowly.

When he got to school, he started running laps around the field, training some more.  (Man is he dedicated! lol)

~~~Sakura and her team~~~

Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting downstairs with the rest of their team they had left Kero at the hotel so he wouldn't cause any trouble, and they'd left him pudding and video games so he'd be happy.  They were all in their PE gear and Tomoyo had her video camera and lots of spare film ready to tape all the events.  She couldn't wait, she knew that Sakura would do really well in her race and she wanted to tape her.

Sakura was really nervous, she knew she'd done all she could to train but she was still nervous.

Tomoyo saw that Sakura was nervous and she said "Don't worry, you'll do fine" 

Sakura smiled.  *She's a good friend* she thought

The busses came a few minutes later, they all piled on and got comfortable.  After 10 minutes, they arrived at the school, everyone piled out and Mr Terada, Miss Parker and Miss Reidie led them to their designated area where they would keep their things.

Tomoyo and Sakura went off and Tomoyo was videotaping some of the other schools and some people doing warm-ups.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and saw Molly run up to her, she was one of her teammates from the track team.

"Come on, we're doing warm-ups now" she said, pulling Sakura's hand

Sakura waved to Tomoyo with her other hand and ran after Molly.

Sakura's turn for running wasn't until 1:00pm, she had to wait around for a while.  She walked around with Tomoyo for a while at 12:00pm they had a break for lunch.

"Come on Sakura, you've gotta eat something, you need energy for your run" Tomoyo urged

"You worry too much, I can't eat before I run. I'll eat after my race" she assured her

The next hour passed quickly.  Before she knew it, she was being called for her race.

*Could all the 16-17 year-old girls 100m sprinters please make their way to the 100m track, thank you*

"That's me," Sakura said

She walked towards the track with Tomoyo who didn't want to miss taping any of her run.

Tomoyo stood at the end of the track, taping some of the others while she waited for Sakura's turn.

At the top of the track, Sakura walked to the track, she was very nervous, it was her go.

"Take you marks,"

She stepped to the line

"Get set,"

She got ready to run

*BANG*

The starter's pistol echoed through the school, but Sakura didn't notice it, she was too busy concentrating on her running.

Sakura was coming second for most of the race but in the last fifteen metres, she put on a burst of speed and came first.

Everyone ran up to her and congratulated her.

Tomoyo stopped filming and ran up to Sakura after the crowd had quietened down a bit

"That was a great run, you did really well" Tomoyo congratulated her

"Did *puff* you film it?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo patted her camera and said, "Got some great footage. I'll show you when we get back tonight"

"Okay"

They walked off to tape the next event, which was soccer.

When they got to the field, Tomoyo started filming and Sakura watched the game.

It was the home school against a different school from Japan.

Sakura was watching one player from the home team.  His style was very familiar, he reminded her of someone, she just couldn't remember who, then she felt a green aura, it all reminded her of one person.

*But it can't be, it just can't.  Can it?* she thought

Tomoyo was getting some good footage of the game when she saw Meilin through the camera, on the other side of the field, then she saw Syaoran, he was playing in the game.

She turned to Sakura who was staring watching the game intently.

*Uh-oh* Tomoyo thought

"Come on Sakura, I've got enough footage from this game, let's go now" she said hurriedly, pulling Sakura away.

They went to tape a game of volleyball.

~~~Syaoran's Game~~~

Syaoran was in the middle of the soccer game, he was playing striker the ball had just been passed to him when he felt it, he felt that feeling that he hadn't felt for ages and he couldn't quite remember what it was, it was a pink aura, 

*No, it can't be, not here* he thought, he quickly snapped back to attention when someone ran up to him and tried to tackle him, he dribbled the ball around the defender and scored a goal just centimetres from the goalie's hands as he dived for the ball.

"Yeah!" he yelled as he hi-fived Ryan who was also playing a striker.

"Way to go Syaoran!" another one of his friends, Ben, yelled from midfield.

*PHEEEEEPPPPPP!!!*

The whistle blew to signal the end of the game the score was 3-1 to the home team, Syaoran scored two of them and Ryan the other one.

He went to the side of the field to do the cheers and the handshake thing with the other team.

After he'd done that, Meilin come over to him 

"Great goals Syaoran!" she congratulated him

"Arigato" he said

"Let's go home now," she said

They started to walk home slowly.

~~~Back to Tomoyo and Sakura~~~

Back at the hotel, Sakura went to have a shower and Tomoyo went into her room and picked out an outfit for Sakura to wear.

It was her new flared jeans and her white long-sleeved top and her new sneakers.

"Sakura, your outfit is on your bed" she shouted to her through the bathroom door

"Okay" Sakura shouted back, she didn't think anything of it because she is used to Tomoyo choosing her clothes for her.

Then Tomoyo went to her own room and chose her own outfit.

Her jeans and the yellow tank top with a red heart and her new sneakers.

Then she put them on and got her bag and things ready.

Sakura finished her shower and put her outfit that Tomoyo chose on.  

Kero was with Tomoyo who was getting ready to tape her.  Sakura came out into the lounge bit of the suite. Tomoyo started taping her.

She blushed "Tomoyo, do you have to tape every moment of my life?" she asked

"Only the good ones" she answered

"Well then most of my life must be good, because I don't think I've ever seen you without that video camera in your hand" Sakura teased her

"Come on then, we've gotta go now" Tomoyo said

"Where? To the mall" Sakura asked

"Nope, and it's a surprise, so don't bother asking me where we're going because it will ruin the surprise" Tomoyo told her

"Awwww, I have to wait?"

"Yep, and I bet that you'll like it"

**Author's Notes:**

**It's getting close, what will happen when the two friends, or is it something more, see each other again after 4 years?**

**What did ya think, review and tell me please!**


	5. Chapter 5

You guys sounded so eager for the next chapter so I'm gonna give it 2 u now, aren't I nice? But you still have to review coz I did it quick, it's only been about 7 or 8 hours since I posted the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" – Speech

~~~~~

_"Come on then, we've gotta go now" Tomoyo said_

_"Where? To the mall" Sakura asked_

_"Nope, and it's a surprise, so don't bother asking me where we're going because it will ruin the surprise" Tomoyo told her_

_"Awwww, I have to wait?"_

_"Yep, and I bet that you'll like it"_

~~~~~

Chapter 5

~~~At Syaoran's House~~~

"Syaoran!" Meilin called him

"What!?" he yelled back from his room

Meilin came to his room and opened the door

"Get ready, we're going out"

"Oh-no, not to the mall again!" he warned her

"No, silly, just get your new clothes on and look nice"

"Why? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, and I'm not gonna tell you what it is so you better hurry if you want to see it"

Meilin closed the door so he could get changed and went out to the lounge to wait for him.

*Why does she have to be so annoying* he wondered *I don't feel like going out right now*

He finished changing into his new clothes that he got yesterday, jeans and green t-shirt.  He pulled on his sneakers and went out to the lounge where Meilin was waiting.  They went to the door and got their jackets and they walked down the road.

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked

"I told you not to ask"

"But I wanna know"

"You'll find out when we get there"

~~~Tomoyo and Sakura~~~

The taxi dropped them off at the park.  Tomoyo paid the driver and they started walking up the path.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked

"You'll see" Tomoyo said very mysteriously

Sakura was very confused.

They went to sit on the swings, which confused her even more

"We came her to sit on swings?" she asked in disbelief

"No…but we're early" Tomoyo said

"What? Tomoyo tell me what we're here for"

"You'll find out in a minute"

~~~Syaoran and Meilin~~~

"Why are we coming to the park?" Syaoran asked

"You'll see in a minute," Meilin said mysteriously

Syaoran just glared at her

They walked up the path and towards the playground.

Syaoran saw two people sitting on the swings their backs were to him and the sun was shining from behind them so he couldn't see them properly.

He felt the same pink aura as he did at the soccer game this afternoon.

~~~Sakura's thoughts~~~

Sakura was getting impatient, she started to say something, but then all of a sudden, she felt the same green aura as this afternoon when she was watching the soccer game.

She sensed that it was behind her and she turned around.

Tomoyo got up and started to walk over to them, Sakura was confused, who are they?

~~~Syaoran's thoughts~~~

They were getting closer to the swings when one of the girls got up and started walking towards them.  Then the other followed her.

~~~Everyone~~~

Tomoyo got closer to Syaoran and Meilin and Sakura followed slowly, she could feel the green aura getting stronger. She closed her eyes for a second and thought.

Syaoran could feel the pink aura getting stronger, he closed his eyes for a second and thought.

*Syaoran!* Sakura thought

*Sakura!* Syaoran thought

The four people finally met.

Syaoran and Sakura just stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

Sakura looked in to Syaoran's deep amber eyes.

Syaoran looked into Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes.

They did this for what seemed like ages but was really only about 2 or 3 seconds.

*Ahem* Meilin cleared her throat and it brought Sakura and Syaoran back from dreamland

Sakura hugged Syaoran

"Man I missed you so much," she said, tears forming in her eyes

"I missed you too," he said, returning the hug

"Come on then you two, you can catch up while we go sit down," Tomoyo said as they started walking towards the picnic table.

Sakura walked next to Syaoran and Meilin and Tomoyo walked together.

They sat down at the table and started to catch up. 

They started talking and after about five minutes, they heard this voice say

"Kawaii!" Sakura and Syaoran turned to look at Tomoyo, who was holding a video camera, pointed at them.

"Tomoyo! Stop it!" Sakura yelled

(I can't be bothered writing whole lots more of conversation so I'm gonna leave it out)

~~~The Next Day~~~

*Knock-knock*

Sakura ran to the door, she knew who would be there, she opened the door and standing there was Syaoran.  When they had met yesterday, they didn't have enough time to catch up so they decided to meet again the next day to talk some more.

"Hi Syaoran" she greeted him, "Come in"

"Hi Sakura" Syaoran said and walked into the suite "Hi Tomoyo"

Tomoyo waved.

Kero flew out to the lounge and said "Hi gaki"

Syaoran glared at Kero.

"Come on, let's go" Sakura said, breaking the ice

Syaoran followed her to the door and they went to the lift.

"You look very nice today" Syaoran complimented her, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, so do you" Sakura said which in turn made her blush.

~~~Tomoyo~~~

Sakura and Syaoran came back around 3 hours later, they were laughing and joking with each other like they'd never been apart.

Tomoyo and Kero watched them coming down the street from the window.

*That was a success, now I need a plan to get them together again, maybe I could ask Meilin to help me*

~~~Syaoran and Sakura~~~

Syaoran and Sakura had spent the last 3 hours together and they were starting to catch up on the years they had missed although it seemed like they hadn't been apart at all.

Syaoran kept on staring at Sakura thinking how pretty and kawaii she's got from last time he saw her, she had grown her hair long and streaked it with a golden-blonde colour but her emerald eyes always sparkled as usual, making her always look happy and friendly.

Sakura kept on staring at Syaoran thinking how bishonen (do you spell it like that?) he's got from last time, his hair was still messy, but that was part of him and it gave him an attitude, his amber eyes were deep and meaningful, she couldn't take her eyes off them.

They came back up to Sakura and Tomoyo's suite.

"Bye Sakura, I'll call you," he said 

"Bye Syaoran, I'll be waiting," 

He turned around and went back to the lift and pressed the button, the doors slid open and he got in and waved to Sakura, then the doors closed and he was gone.

"So, fill me in on all the details" Tomoyo told her

"We didn't do much, we just talked about our lives and what's happened" then she turned around and walked to the phone "I'm gonna call Otousan and Touya"

She picked up the receiver and dialled her phone number.

*Ring-ring*

"Hello, Touya speaking" 

"Hey Touya! Guess who"

"Hey kaijuu, how's it going?" 

"It's going fine, is Dad there?"

"Yeah. I'll just get him…*Dad!*" 

Fujitaka came along and picked up the receiver

"Hello Sakura" 

"Hi Dad, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how'd your running go?" 

"Great! I came first!"

"That's great" 

"Dad, can I transfer schools to Hong Kong?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Why do you think Sakura wants to transfer, it wouldn't have anything to do with a certain amber-eyed boy would it?**

**Yeah, I know, silly question.**

**Thank you to all these ppl below 4 all your reviews, I really appreciate it**

**Tomoyo-chan**

**Cherry-kawaii-wolf**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

**Virgo Writer**

**butterfly_grl4**

**Fordina**

**iii_sis**

**Jenny**

**Lucy Cabrera**

**Freakygirl**

**Sakurablaze13**

**SAKURA LOVER**

**Windfoot**

**Lorena Marie**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

*Ring-ring*

"Hello, Touya speaking" 

"Hey Touya! Guess who"

"Hey kaijuu, how's it going?" 

"It's going fine, is Dad there?"

"Yeah. I'll just get him…*Dad!*" 

_Fujitaka came along and picked up the receiver_

"Hello Sakura" 

_"_Hi Dad, how are you?"__

"I'm fine, how'd your running go?" 

"Great! I came first!"

"That's great" "Dad, can I transfer schools to Hong Kong?" 

~~~~~

Chapter 6

~~~The rest of the phone conversation~~~

"What!?" 

"I wanna transfer schools here to the Hong Kong High School" (I have no idea what name to use so if you have a better one, tell me)

"This is sudden, why?" 

"I really like it here and I don't want to leave Syaoran again"

"I'm not sure but I'll see what I can do" 

"Thanks Dad, I love you"

"Okay, I'll see about the transfer, I'll ring you in a couple of days" 

"Okay, see ya"

*Click*

~~~Let's see Touya's reaction~~~

"What did she want?" Touya asked

"She wants to transfer schools over to Hong Kong, she really likes it there" Fujitaka said

"Did she meet the gaki?"

"Yes, she did and that's one of the reasons she wants to stay there, and don't call him a gaki, it's not nice"

Touya just turned around and walked out of the room. (I would tell you what he's thinking, but it's not very nice and I'd have to change the rating…)

~~~Back in Hong Kong~~~

"Why did you ask for a transfer?" Tomoyo asked, shocked

"I don't know, it just occurred to me that I don't want to leave Syaoran again and I really do like it here" Sakura said

"Well, in that case, I'm going to transfer here too" Tomoyo said

"No, don't do that, not just for me" Sakura told her

"It's not just for you, I like it here too" Tomoyo assured her

Tomoyo went to the phone and phoned her mother.

~~~At Syaoran's house~~~

Syaoran was in a surprisingly good mood; he came down to dinner humming and smiling, which is very unusual for him.

His four sisters whispered to each other how he was smiling for once and humming a song.

He glared at them, they shut up even though they were used to it.

"You're in a good mood today Syaoran" his mother commented

"Yeah" he replied and started eating his dinner.

~~~2 days later~~~

*Ring-ring…ring-ring…ring-*

"Hello, Sakura speaking"

"Hey Sakura" 

"Otousan! How are you? Did you organise the transfer?"

"Whoa, slow down, yes I did organise the transfer, you'll start in a week's time, which will give you just enough time to come home and get the rest of your things"

Sakura listened to each word intently

"Thanks Dad, I can't thank you enough"

"I'll arrange a flight for you tomorrow or the next day" 

"Okay, hey guess what, Tomoyo is transferring here too"

"Oh, that's good, I'll arrange your flight now so I'll call you after and tell you the details as soon as I can" 

"Thanks Dad, see ya"

"Bye" 

*Click*

"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said "Guess what? I'm transferring here, my Otousan's organised it and I'm going back home soon to get my things"

Tomoyo's mother had already sorted out her transfer and they were going to the same school.

"That's great, you know I didn't think my mum would even let me stay, she's so protective and all but it worked out good, maybe because you're going to be here too" Tomoyo said, "Are you going to tell Syaoran?"

"Yeah, I'll ring him now" 

She picked up the receiver and put in the first number then stopped and an evil smile curled across her face "Maybe I'll make it a surprise" she said slowly, an idea forming in her head.

~~~The next day~~~

Tomoyo had found a house for them to rent and they had put most of their stuff in there and just packed a suitcase to take back to Japan. They left Kero there to look after it.  It was part of Sakura's plan, make Syaoran think that they're going back for good and then on the first day back after the holidays, they would join his class, and he would be really shocked.

~~~At the Airport~~~

Syaoran had driven them to the airport and he helped them with their bags.

"Didn't you bring more things than this?" he asked

"Uh, no, we didn't bring very many things, we weren't planning on being here for as long as we did" Sakura said, they had stayed longer than the rest of their school group.

*Uh-oh, he almost ruined our plan* she thought and smiled a cheesy-ish smile at him.

"Oh, well I'll miss you again" he said

"And I you" Sakura assured him

*But not for long*

*Could all the people on Flight 57 to Japan please go to the departure lounge now, Thank you* a pleasant voice called over the intercom

"That's us," Tomoyo said

"Bye" Syaoran called as they walked towards the security checks.

Sakura looked back and she could swear that she saw a tear in his eye.

~~~Arriving in Japan~~~

The plane landed smoothly and they got off.

They walked into the arrival lounge and Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka and Sonomi were waiting there.

Sakura rushed up to her father and gave him a big hug and then she hugged Touya.

Tomoyo's mother rushed up to Tomoyo and gave her a big hug too.

"I missed you guys," Sakura said 

"Welcome back kaijuu" Touya said

Sakura glared at him, as she'd learnt from Syaoran.

"Mou," he said, "I know who you've been hanging with"

"Let's go" Fujitaka said

They all went to the carpark.

Tomoyo waved to Sakura, "See you tomorrow"

"Sure" Sakura said as she waved back

Sakura, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka, walked to their car and got in.

"So, how was your trip?" Yukito asked her

"It was really cool, I came first in my race you know"

"Wow, that's good"

"And I met up with Syaoran and Meilin again, Tomoyo arranged it all, she's so nice"

"Why the gaki?" Touya interrupted

"Shut up Touya! He is not a gaki, he's my friend," she yelled at him *but to me he's more than that*

**Author's notes:**

**Well, that's it for another chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people, I really appreciate it.**

**In the next chapter, see Syaoran's reaction when Sakura and Tomoyo start at his school.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_Sakura, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka, walked to their car and got in._

_"So, how was your trip?" Yukito asked her_

_"It was really cool, I came first in my race you know"_

_"Wow, that's good"_

_"And I met up with Syaoran and Meilin again, Tomoyo arranged it all, she's so nice"_

_"Why the gaki?" Touya interrupted_

_"Shut up Touya! He is not a gaki, he's my friend," she yelled at him *but to me he's more than that*_

~~~~~

Chapter 7

~~~The next day~~~

Sakura was in her room packing.

She packed all day and finally finished just before dinnertime.

"Whew, that was hard work" she said to herself

She wished Kero was here to help her but then thought that he would probably just play video games instead.

She went to the phone and dialled Tomoyo's number.

*Ring-ring*

_"Hello?"_

"Tomoyo, have you finished packing yet?"

"Yeah, I have and I'm going to go say goodbye to Chiharu, Naoko and Rika tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I wanna say a last goodbye to them"

"It's going to be a big change" 

"Yeah, I know, I'm kinda sad, but excited at the same time, I'm glad you're coming with me"

"I would never let you do something like this on your own" 

"Yeah, I know, you're a good friend, I've gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow ne?"

"Yeah, see ya" 

*Click*

~~~2 days later back in Hong Kong~~~

Tomoyo and Sakura arrived in Hong Kong and went to the apartment that Tomoyo rented for them.

All of their luggage like their beds, which could be broken up into a kitset and things like that, could be taken on the plane so they didn't have to wait for ages for it to be shipped here so that was good.

They got an airport taxi to take them and their entire luggage to their apartment and then spent ages trying to get it all in.

"I have an idea," Sakura said while they were resting

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked

"Why don't I use the Little card and we can carry it all up in our pockets"

"Good idea, but won't people see." Tomoyo asked

"I'll just use Illusion as well," Sakura said

"Okay then, I'll keep a lookout," she said as Sakura got out her Key

Sakura released the key and made the entire luggage outside small so they could fit in their pockets, they went outside and took it all in with no trouble at all.

"Great idea, that was much easier" Tomoyo said

They put all the items in the rooms that they belonged in and Sakura used Big to make them the right size again.

Then they went and unpacked their clothes and things.

"Too bad you don't have a card that would do unpacking" Tomoyo called from the room next to Sakura.

"Yeah, school starts in 2 days and we've still gotta get uniforms and books and things like that" Sakura called back

"Yeah, we'll go out later and get them"

Sakura finished unpacking her clothes and started on her personal things like photos and stuff.

She put a picture of her Otousan and Touya on her bedside table and looked at them, feeling kind of homesick already, then she looked at one of Syaoran and knew that she'd done the right thing.

~~~The first day of school~~~

Tomoyo and Sakura got ready for school and when they got there, they went to the office and they got a brief tour of the school.  The bell rang for classes to start.  They went back to the office and they got their timetables and they were in the same classes for everything and Syaoran was in the same class as them. Sakura smiled to herself, trying to imagine his reaction.  They walked to their first class.

~~~In Syaoran's class~~~

Syaoran was staring out the window at the Cherry Blossom trees which the school had imported from Japan to make the school look exotic and more presentable, he thought of Sakura, and of the days he spent with her, they were like magic, he really missed her again.

"Mr Li!" Syaoran's teacher, Mr Black yelled (Hehe, that's my science teacher's name but he's nice, I was just stuck for ideas)

Syaoran snapped out of his daydream and looked at the teacher and apologised.

"First day of term and you're already daydreaming" he said, shaking his head

He heard a knock at the door and the office lady came in and spoke to Mr Black.

Syaoran was turned his attention back to the Cherry Blossom trees and got caught up in his daydreams again.

Then Mr Black turned to the class and said

"We have two new students in this class, come in girls"

Tomoyo and Sakura were waiting outside the classroom and the teacher told them to come in.

Sakura nudged Tomoyo and went into the classroom and Sakura followed behind. Sakura looked for Syaoran, he was sitting at the back of the class like usual and he was staring outside with a sad look on his face.

"Class, this is Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji" Mr Black introduced them

When Syaoran heard the names, he thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, then he looked towards the front of the room and he slowly looked up.

"Sakura!" he said, surprised

Everyone looked at him, when he realised this, he blushed deeply and mumbled an excuse.

"Well, seeing as you two know each other already, Sakura, can you sit next to Syaoran and Tomoyo next to Sakura" Mr Black said "Syaoran, would you be able to show the two girls around at interval and help them get settled into this school"

Syaoran nodded, and kept of staring at Sakura.

*Knock it out baka!* he yelled at himself in his head *You're acting like a complete weirdo*

"I thought you went back to Japan," he whispered to her

"I did, but only to pack my things" she replied

"What? You mean that…" 

"I moved here"

~~~At Interval~~~

"So you two really moved here?" Syaoran asked them

"Yep, come and see our house if you don't believe me" Sakura said

"Iie, I believe you, but why did you move here?" he asked

"Guess" she said simply

"I'm really bad at guessing games, you know that Sakura, just tell me"

"Nope, you have to work this one out for yourself, but I'll give you just one clue" she said, "You ready? My feelings haven't changed"

"What? Your feelings haven't changed? What do you mean? Give me another clue"

*Could this mean that…iie, it wouldn't be…* Syaoran thought

"Nope"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo helplessly

"I'm not telling" she assured him

*BRRRIIINGGGGG* the school bell rang for the next class

"Oh great" Syaoran said

Sakura looked at her timetable, "I have PE next"

Syaoran looked over her shoulder and said, "Hey cool, we're in the same class"

"Cool, come on Tomoyo"

**Author's notes:**

**In the next chapter, Syaoran goes over to Sakura and Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo falls out of a tree, and Syaoran forgets his maths book.**

**Hey people, another chapter finished, I got some ideas for another story, but I don't wanna start writing it until I get these stories finished, argh! I got the idea at work, I got most of my ideas at work cause it's so boring, but maybe I should start concentrating on what I'm doing instead of thinking about S+S and new stories…**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ppl, I found a copy of my story saved on my parents computer from before I got my computer so I thought I'd be nice and post it for you guys.

Well, enjoy and REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

"Nope, you have to work this one out for yourself, but I'll give you just one clue" she said, "You ready? My feelings haven't changed"

"What? Your feelings haven't changed? What do you mean? Give me another clue"

*Could this mean that…iie, it wouldn't be…* Syaoran thought

"Nope"

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo helplessly

"I'm not telling" she assured him

*BRRRIIINGGGGG* the school bell rang for the next class

"Oh great" Syaoran said

Sakura looked at her timetable, "I have PE next"

Syaoran looked over her shoulder and said, "Hey cool, we're in the same class"

"Cool, come on Tomoyo"

~~~~~

Chapter 8

~~~After School~~~

Syaoran caught up with Sakura and Tomoyo after school.

"Hey, can I come see your house?" he asked

"Yeah, why not?" Sakura said "Come on, it's this way"

They got to their house and Tomoyo unlocked the door.

"Is it just you two living here?" Syaoran asked

"Yeah" Sakura said

"So no Touya, to tease you and stuff" he asked kind of cheekily

"Yeah, but I kind of miss him and my Dad and my old school" she said looking sad

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he said, moving a little closer to her

Sakura smiled at him.

Then they heard a crashing noise coming from outside.

They ran outside and there was Tomoyo on the ground, holding a video camera, which was still recording.

"Uh, the branch broke" she said with an sheepish smile

"Do you have to film every moment of my life?" Sakura asked

"Like I said, only the good ones" Tomoyo said mysteriously

"What good ones?" Sakura asked, puzzled, "I was just talking with Syaoran, what's so special about that?" 

Syaoran started blushing, he knew what Tomoyo was talking about (Not as dumb as Sakura ne?)

*Is that what Sakura thinks? We're only friends?* he thought kind of depressedly (is that a word? My spell-checker doesn't seem to think so, oh well, it fits, so there)

Tomoyo got up and picked up her video camera and turned it off.  "Does anyone want any afternoon tea or drinks?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm hungry" Sakura said, following her inside with Syaoran right behind her

Tomoyo went into the kitchen and started to put some biscuits and chocolate cake on a plate.  Kero flew out of Sakura's room where he had been playing video games.

"Sakura, can you buy me the new…" he started, then he saw the cake and Syaoran at the same time "Cake! Kid!" he yelled and then flew towards the cake and grabbed a piece.

He took a big bite and then realised that everyone was watching him,

"Oh, uh, can I have a piece?" he asked, sheepishly

"Yeah, sure Kero" Tomoyo said "It's a bit late to stop you now anyway" 

He grinned and took another huge bite.

"I see your stuffed animal hasn't changed a bit" Syaoran said to Sakura

"MmfImf nomft amf stufmffed afnfmimffl!" Kero yelled at Syaoran with his mouth full of cake (Translation: I'm not a stuffed animal)

They all started laughing Tomoyo poured orange juice for them and sat down at the table.

"Why did you move here?" Syaoran asked

"Well, I really like it here" Sakura said, leaving out the other reason, she wasn't ready to tell him yet

"And I wasn't going to drop her in the deep end, so I moved her too" Tomoyo added

"What school does Meilin go to?" Tomoyo asked

"She goes to an all-girls school just a couple of blocks away from our school" Syaoran answered

"Oh, you should tell her that we're staying her now and she can come and visit" Tomoyo said

"Hai, I will" Syaoran said, he looked at his watch, "Whoa! It's late, I gotta go now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Syaoran" Sakura and Tomoyo called

He waved and started walking in the direction of his house.

~~~Later On~~~

Syaoran was in his room after doing some training, he was really tired and he was about to do his homework when his phone rang (He has a private phone line) he wondered who it was, it most likely would be Ryan.

He picked up the phone

"Hello?" it didn't sound like Ryan, but his heartbeat quickened at the sound of the voice.

"Hi Syaoran, it's Sakura here" 

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just ringing to tell you that you left your maths homework here today"

"Oh, I was just about to start it, having my book might help though"

"Yeah, do you want me to bring it over?" 

"It's okay, I'll come and get it"

"Nah, I can walk, it's fine" 

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure, I'll be round in about ten minutes" 

"Okay, I'll see you then"

"Bye" 

"Bye"

Sakura hung up the phone.

Syaoran got changed into some nicer clothes because he was still in his sweaty training clothes and tidied his room a bit to pass the time.  The ten minutes passed really slowly and he kept on looking out the window for Sakura.

After about ten minutes, he finally caught sight of her.  His heart leaped and he ran downstairs.

On the way he almost crashed into his mother.

"Watch out where you're going, son, you shouldn't run inside" she warned him

"Yeah, now can I go?" he asked hurriedly

"Yeah" his mother said

Syaoran ran off to the door and before he opened it, he did a quick straighten-up of his clothes and opened the door.

Sakura was just walking up the steps when she saw Syaoran open the front door.

"Hi Syaoran" she said

"Hi Sakura, come in"

Sakura followed Syaoran inside, on the way up to his room, they met into his mother again.

"Who's this Syaoran?" she asked

"Mother, this is Sakura, she's one of my friends from Japan, she's living here now" he explained

"Nice to meet you" Sakura said politely

"Nice to meet you too" his mother replied

"Come on" Syaoran said

Sakura followed him up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door and one of Syaoran's sisters walked out of her room, which was down the hallway.

"Ooh, you're special, it's not often Syaoran let's someone in his room" she said

"Just ignore her" Syaoran said to Sakura, glaring at his sister

*What does she mean by that* Sakura wondered

Syaoran went into his room and Sakura followed him.

She looked the room, it had emerald green carpet and dark blue walls, he didn't have much furniture, only a bed, a wardrobe and a chair, which looked very comfortable, a desk with a computer and she saw a picture of them together back in Japan on one of the last days he was there, she smiled, she had exactly the same picture and she kept it on her desk all the time.

Syaoran sat down on his bed and said, "Come sit down" and patted the bed next to him.

Sakura sat down and handed the book to Syaoran.

"Thanks" he said placing the book on the bed next to him.

They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"I should really go now," Sakura said

"Oh, you don't have to" Syaoran said

"I really should, I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway" she said

"Okay" he said reluctantly, "I'll show you to the door"

They walked downstairs and Syaoran opened the door for Sakura.

"See you tomorrow" she said and she walked down the stairs and at bottom, she turned and waved.

**Author's notes:**

**Review, review, review!!! I need reviews!!!**

**When will our cute couple tell each other their feelings, I have a feeling that someone else will help out with this, and it's not Tomoyo awww damn, now I bet u all know who it is, oh well…**


	9. Chapter 9

I got my computer back and the wonderful people at my Mom's work fixed it 4 me, yay! Luckily I got all my stuff back so I don't need to rewrite all my stories…but dey found out dat it was some motherf*@#!$@ing bastard (ahem, excuse me for that) who hacked into my computer and crashed it and it was through my downloading program, damn! I don't even have a firewall, I'm definitely getting 1 now…well enuf from me, onto the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_Syaoran sat down on his bed and said, "Come sit down" and patted the bed next to him._

_Sakura sat down and handed the book to Syaoran._

_"Thanks" he said placing the book on the bed next to him._

_They sat in an awkward silence for a while._

_"I should really go now," Sakura said_

_"Oh, you don't have to" Syaoran said_

"I really should, I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway" she said 

_"Okay" he said reluctantly, "I'll show you to the door"_

_They walked downstairs and Syaoran opened the door for Sakura._

_"See you tomorrow" she said and she walked down the stairs and at bottom, she turned and waved._

~~~~~

Chapter 9

~~~The next Monday~~~

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo were all in Science, first period on Monday morning.

They were all really tired and were finding it hard to stay awake.

*Knock-knock* someone knocked at the door

"Come in" the teacher said

A person from the office came in and gave the teacher a note.

Then he said, "I would like you to welcome a new student to our class"

A boy walked into the class slowly, but confidently.  He had blue hair and glasses (any guesses who?).

"Class, I would like you to welcome Eriol Hiiragizawa" the teacher said (is that how you spell his last name???)

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran all snapped at attention, they forgot their tiredness and watched as the teacher told Eriol to go sit at the back in the seat next to Tomoyo (the desks seat four people).

He walked up the aisle and behind their desk and took his seat next to Tomoyo.

*Wow, he's back* Tomoyo thought

~~~At Interval~~~

The bell rang to signal the end of class and they all went outside to the field.

They sat under the tree and Tomoyo asked

"Why did you come here?"

"Well, partly to see Syaoran and I only knew you and Sakura were here just before I left"

"Why did you want to see me?" Syaoran asked

"Can't a guy catch up with his favourite descendant once in a while?" Eriol said, pouting a little

"That does nothing for me" Syaoran said indicating Eriol's pout

"I don't mind," Tomoyo said, "I'm always glad to see you"

"I'm glad somebody is" Eriol replied smiling sweetly at Tomoyo.

*BRIININNNGGGG* the bell went for them to go back to class

"Mou, that was short" Sakura grumbled, "Better go, what do you have next?" she asked Eriol

"Ummm," he said and checked his timetable "I have Maths"

"We do too," Sakura said

They all walked to their Maths class.

~~~After School~~~

After school, they decided to go to the park.  On the way, they passed an ice-cream shop.

"Matte, I want to get an ice-cream" Sakura said

"Hai, so do I" Tomoyo said

Sakura went up to the counter and ordered a double scoop strawberry and chocolate ice cream.

"That'll be $2 thanks," the lady said

Sakura got out her wallet and was about to pay when Syaoran came up from behind and gave the lady the money for Sakura's ice-cream and ordered one of his own, strawberry and chocolate, like Sakura's.

He paid her for his ice cream as well.

Tomoyo and Eriol got ice creams too and Eriol paid for Tomoyo's too.

"Arigato Syaoran" Sakura said

"Oh, it's okay" he said trying desperately to stop blushing.

They walked the rest of the way to the park and sat down on the park bench and finished their ice creams.

"I'm going for a walk, come with me Eriol" Tomoyo said, pulling him up

"Uh, okay, I'm coming" he said

They left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"Why'd they do that?" Syaoran asked

"I have no idea, Tomoyo is really strange sometimes" Sakura replied

Tomoyo and Eriol walked the long way around behind Syaoran and Sakura and hid in the trees so they could spy on them.

"We're going to get them together, okay?" Tomoyo said

"Okay, just how will we do that?" Eriol asked

"I don't know yet, that was the purpose of this walk, to figure out what we're going to do" Tomoyo said "Got any ideas?"

"Not about them, but I have an idea for us" Eriol said mysteriously

Author's Notes: 

Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to leave it a cliffhanger for you guys, aren't I nice?

**In the next chapter, we get to find out Eriol's idea, Syaoran and Sakura play playstation and another new student starts at their school.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_Tomoyo and Eriol walked the long way around behind Syaoran and Sakura and hid in the trees so they could spy on them._

_"We're going to get them together, okay?" Tomoyo said_

_"Okay, just how will we do that?" Eriol asked_

_"I don't know yet, that was the purpose of this walk, to figure out what we're going to do" Tomoyo said "Got any ideas?"_

"Not for them, but I have an idea for us" Eriol said mysteriously 

~~~~~

Chapter 10

~~~~~

"Tomoyo, will you go out with me?" Eriol asked (Yeah, random, I know, but I wanted 2 get it over and dun with)

Tomoyo blushed a deep red, "Okay" she said

They got up and walked back to Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura weren't talking much, only about school and stuff.

"We've got lots of homework tonight" Tomoyo said

"Yeah, we better go now" Sakura agreed

They all walked down the path and they went their separate ways.

When Tomoyo and Sakura got home, Tomoyo unlocked the door and they went in.

Kero came flying out of Sakura's room and said

"Did you bring me cake?"

"No, you eat too much cake," Sakura said

"Awww, I need cake," Kero complained

"Don't worry Kero, there's cake in the fridge" Tomoyo said kindly

"Uh, not anymore" he said sheepishly

"Well, you'll have to wait until we go shopping next" Sakura said

Kero flew back into Sakura's room pouting, to play video games again.

Tomoyo and Sakura sat down at the table.

"Why did you and Eriol go off like that?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo decided not to tell Sakura about their plan

"We just wanted to go for a walk, oh yeah, and he asked me out"

"What? Oh you're so lucky" Sakura said

~~~At Syaoran's house~~~

Eriol had gone to Syaoran's house with him and they were talking about today.

"Where did you go today?" he asked

"We just went for a walk, and I asked Tomoyo out"

"What? I wish I…" Syaoran started to say something but then thought the better of it and shut up.

"What was that, my cute descendant" Eriol said, annoying Syaoran

"Nothing" Syaoran said, blushing a little

"I know who you like" he teased him in a sing-song voice

"No you don't, cause I don't like anyone" he said 

"Oh, yes you do" Eriol said in the same sing-song voice

"No, anyway, how do you know, I never tell anyone my feelings"

"Ahh, you forget my dear descendant, I have my ways and my means" Eriol said mysteriously, "Oh, look at the time, I've gotta go"

"You don't even have a watch," Syaoran said

Eriol got up and walked out of Syaoran's room.

"Don't worry about coming, I can find my own way out"

Syaoran fell back on his bed and sighed

*If only I could share my feelings with the only one I love* he thought, looking over at his picture of Sakura.

~~~On Saturday~~~

Tomoyo and Eriol went out on their date and Syaoran and Sakura just hung out at Sakura's place, they kicked Kero off the playstation and they played Crash Team Racing (My favourite game!!!).  Sakura was Penta Penguin and Syaoran was N. Trophy.

They were pretty evenly matched.  Kero was yelling advice to Sakura every five seconds.  

They were neck and neck for the last lap of the race, until finally Sakura pulled ahead and won the race.

"Yayyyy!!" she yelled and hi-fived Kero.

She looked at Syaoran and he was smiling, "Let's race again and I'll make sure I win this time"

So this time they raced the track, Sewer Speedway.

They were even most of the race, but this time Syaoran won.

He just smiled his mysterious smile (I love his smile!!!) and said, "Let's play a different game"

They looked through the rest of the games and Syaoran chose Hogs of War. (Another game my brother's got)

Kero put the game in and they started the game.

They were halfway through the game when Tomoyo and Eriol came back.

"Sakura? Where are you?" Tomoyo called

She heard noises from Sakura's room and she went in there to see what it was and she saw Syaoran and Sakura and Kero playing playstation.

"Oh hi Tomoyo" Sakura said, not looking up from the game.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Syaoran!" she yelled

"Not if I can help it!" he yelled back

Tomoyo smiled and walked back out to the lounge with Eriol.

~~~On Monday~~~

*BRIIINNNGGG* the school bell rang for the start of the lesson.

Everyone filed into the Science classroom.

"Copy these notes into your books please," he said

The teacher started to write the notes on the board.  After he had written two lines, there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and the person handed him a piece of paper, he looked at it then he turned to the class.

"It seems like we have another new student, that's strange"

He motioned for the student to come into the classroom.

"Class, please welcome Jodie Robertson, from New Zealand" (Yay for NZ! It's where I live!)

The girl stepped into view, she had blue eyes, like the sky on a clear, sunny day, and she had long blonde hair.  She was wearing flared jeans and a short pink tank top. (I'm making her look like me, but not behave like me, well kind of, but except for one thing, I can't tell you exactly what cause it'll ruin the story, anyway, you'll see soon)

She smiled and said "Hi"

"Jodie, could you please sit over there in that spare desk next to Georgia.  Georgia, can you please raise you hand"

Georgia raised her hand.  Jodie walked over to her desk, on the way, she caught Syaoran's eye and winked at him.

**Author's Notes:**

**What's this? A rival for Sakura?**

**In the next chapter, Sakura sees something she really didn't want to see.**

**Major cliffies and sum excitement ahead!!!**

**TO ALL THE PPL WHO FLAME STORIES, IF YA DON'T LIKE THEM, DON'T READ THEM!!!!!!!!**

**And 2 Ally – the above applies 2 u, neway, ppl wanted sum Japanese in it, read the earlier reviews if ya don't believe me.**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry for not posting another chapter sooner, I've been really busy and my Microsoft Word won't let me use it anymore for sum reason and I've been away at camp, argh, it's a big mess, well to make up for the lateness, here's a good chapter for you, hope you like…

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.

*…* - Thoughts and Noises

(…) - My notes

"…" - Speech

~~~~~

_"It seems like we have another new student"_

_He motioned for the student to come into the classroom._

_"Class, please welcome Jodie Robertson"_

_The girl stepped into view, she had blue eyes, like the sky on a clear, sunny day, and she had long blonde hair.  She was wearing flared jeans and a short pink tank top._

She smiled and said "Hi" 

_"Jodie, could you please sit over there in that spare desk next to Georgia.  Georgia, can you please raise you hand"_

_Georgia raised her hand.  Jodie walked over to her desk, on the way, she caught Syaoran's eye and winked at him._

~~~~~

Chapter 11

~~~~~

"This is going to be trouble," Tomoyo said

"I agree" Eriol whispered from beside her

~~~After Class~~~

Sakura was looking for Syaoran, she was going to go to the movies and she wanted to see if he wanted to come.

She went round to his house, but his sister said that he was at the park.

Sakura went to the park, she looked around everywhere, in trees and everything, she was about to give up and go home when she heard his voice, he was talking with another person whose voice she didn't recognize.  She walked into the clearing and she saw Jodie, she was with a guy and she kissed him. She didn't think anything of it until they stopped kissing and the guy looked over at her, it was Syaoran!

"How could you?" she said angrily and started running

"Sakura! Matte!" he yelled, "I can explain!" 

Sakura didn't want to hear an explanation or an apology or anything more from him; she just kept on running, tears blurring her vision.

*I thought we had something, I thought he liked me, I like him, I was going to tell him how I felt* she thought.

"Matte!" Syaoran called from behind her, he was running after her, trying to catch up

Sakura ignored him and ran faster and faster, paying no attention to where she was going or what happened, a couple of times she almost tripped over things, but she kept on running like her life depended on it.

"Sakura! Onegai (Right spelling???)!" Syaoran called again.

Without realizing it, she had run a forest trail that she often trained on.  

She ran up the familiar trail and didn't stop running. She was getting really tired, but she heard Syaoran calling her again.

*I don't want to see him anymore* she thought and she kept on running.

Tears blinded her vision and she ran blindly through the trees, her feet slipping on loose rocks on the trail.

All of a sudden, she tripped over something and she fell, she expected to hit the ground but she kept on falling.

*What's going on!?* She thought, panicking.

Then she hit her head hard and blacked out.

~~~Syaoran's POV~~~

Syaoran was sitting in a tree in the park after school, he often came here and sat in a tree, it was so quiet and it often came here to think if he was stressed or anything.

"What are you doing up there" a voice floated up to him.

He looked down and saw the owner of the voice; it was the new girl from his class, Jodie.

"I'm thinking," he said

"Oh, do you think that you could think down here?" she asked

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and jumped down.

"Wow, that was high, how do you get up there? There's no good branches to climb on, the lowest one's the one you were sitting on" she said, amazed

Not ready to explain that, he just said, "I always climb, it's just a thing I've learnt"

"Oh, do you wanna go for a walk?" she asked

"Nothing else to do" Syaoran said in a very disinterested voice

They walked towards a clearing and Jodie stopped, she turned towards Syaoran and started to lean towards him and she kissed him. (That's when I'm not like her, I don't kiss guys I don't know)

He pulled himself out of the kiss and he saw Sakura standing a few meters behind Jodie.

"How could you," she said angrily, she turned around and started running.

"Sakura! Matte! I can explain!" Syaoran yelled after her

When she didn't stop, he started running after her.

*No! Why did she have to see that?* he thought angrily

He kept on yelling and pleading with her to stop but she wouldn't.

She ran into the forest and went up one of the trails, he often ran here and he knew that she did too.

He ran after her and almost lost sight of her a couple of times but then he spotted her again.

Then he lost sight of Sakura once more "Damn!" 

He couldn't see or hear her anymore.  He stopped and tried to feel her aura.  

It was faint and off to his left and down quite a bit.

*But how could she be down there? She was up here just before* he wondered, and then it hit him.

He turned to his left and looked off the side of the track, there was a few trees, but he could see that it was quite a long drop.

He jumped off the side, hoping for the best.  The branches whipped him as he fell; he landed on the ground awkwardly on his ankle and fell over.

He looked up and he saw Sakura lying on the ground in an awkward position.

"Oh no!" he said as he rushed up to her, limping a bit on his sore ankle

He felt for her pulse and she moaned and tried to move arm away.

*Whew* he thought

He shook her gently but she wouldn't wake up.

He got really worried, "Sakura, I'm going to take you to the hospital" he said to her, even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

He picked her up and carried her to the hospital.

**Author's Notes:**

**Was that a good chapter??? I thought it was good, a bit like a soap opera though, well anyway, please, please, please review it!!!!!!!**

**I'm getting to the end of my pre-written bit so I'm gonna have to start writing it again, so if it starts taking long to get chapters up, I'm apologizing in advance.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.  
  
*…* - Thoughts and Noises  
  
(…) - My notes  
  
"…" - Speech  
  
~~~~~  
  
He jumped off the side, hoping for the best. The branches whipped him as he fell, he landed on the ground a bit awkwardly and fell over.  
  
He looked up and he saw Sakura lying on the ground in an awkward position.  
  
"Oh no!" he said as he rushed up to her.  
  
He felt for her pulse and she moaned and tried to move arm away.  
  
*Whew* he thought  
  
He shook her gently but she wouldn't wake up.  
  
He got really worried, "Sakura, I'm going to take you to the hospital" he said to her, even though he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~  
  
When he got to the hospital, he went into the Accident and Emergency room.  
  
A nurse saw him carrying her and rushed over to him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"She fell down a 4 metre drop" Syaoran said, not going into details about the incident.  
  
"This way please" the nurse said, leading them into a room just out of the A&E room.  
  
Inside the room, there was a bed and Syaoran laid Sakura on the bed.  
  
The nurse disappeared for a few minutes and came back with some papers and a pen.  
  
She gave them to Syaoran and told him to fill them in.  
  
He filled out the forms quickly and when he'd finished, the nurse came back in and took the forms off him and said, "Someone will come to take her for x-rays in a minute" then she left.  
  
In a few minutes, a couple of nurses came and took Sakura off to get x- rayed; she was still fast asleep though.  
  
About half an hour later, she was brought back and she had a bandage on her head and a cast on her arm.  
  
"Oh Sakura" Syaoran said softly  
  
~~~Later On~~~  
  
Sakura woke up, she opened her eyes and looked straight up at the roof, it was white, and she didn't remember her roof being like that. As her other senses returned, she realized that she was in a hospital, the strong antiseptic smell and the quietness surrounding her.  
  
She closed her eyes again and tried to remember what happened. She remembered running through the forest trail blindly, but why?  
  
She thought harder, she remembered seeing Syaoran and not wanting to talk to him and being really mad, sad and disappointed all in one.  
  
She thought back a little more and remembered that she was in the park looking for him and she found him and someone else…  
  
She remembered seeing Jodie as well, that's who he was with. But there was something else…she remembered seeing them kiss.  
  
Then she remembered everything, she saw them kiss, she got really upset and ran towards the forest, Syaoran was following her so she ran up the trail to try and lose him, she tripped on something and she fell, she remembered hitting her head really hard and that's when her memories stopped, she figured that that's when she blacked out from the hit.  
  
She tried to lift her left arm to her head but she couldn't so she lifted her right arm instead. She touched her head and felt a bandage there.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" a voice asked her; she didn't recognize it because she was still drowsy.  
  
She turned to her left where the voice was coming from and saw that it was the last person on earth that she wanted to see at the moment, Syaoran.  
  
~~~Syaoran's POV~~~  
  
He knew Sakura had woken up when he saw her touch her head and feel the bandage.  
  
He hesitated a bit then asked if she was okay.  
  
She turned over to see who it was; she must have still been a bit sleepy.  
  
His heart wrenched when he saw her emerald green eyes cloud over when she saw him, and she turned his back to him.  
  
*If only I could turn back time* he thought *I would have never got myself in that situation again*  
  
~~~Sakura's POV~~~  
  
After she had turned her back on Syaoran she felt really sad, like she had done something really wrong.  
  
*But it's not my fault, he's the one who cheated on me* she thought *But we weren't even going out in the first place, but we had strong feelings, but we still weren't going out, I was going to confess to him* she argued in her head.  
  
She stopped when she heard some footsteps coming down the hallway; they were loud and echoey in the stillness of the hospital.  
  
The footsteps stopped outside her room and then someone burst into the room.  
  
It was Tomoyo, and Eriol was right behind her, they stopped suddenly when they sensed the tension in the room.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly  
  
"I'm fine" she said softly "apart from the obvious," she said, indicating the cast on her arm, which she had noticed when she turned over.  
  
"Syaoran, can I talk to you for a second?" Eriol asked  
  
"Sure" Syaoran said hesitantly and followed Eriol out of the room.  
  
~~~Syaoran and Eriol~~~  
  
"What happened?" Eriol asked  
  
"She fell off a cliff"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she tripped on a tree root"  
  
"Come on Syaoran, just tell me the whole story, from start to finish, no leaving bits out, no lying, okay?"  
  
"Fine then" Syaoran said kind of grumpily "I was in the park sitting in the tree, minding my own business when Jodie came past and saw me in there, she asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I went. We got to a clearing and she stopped and she kissed me, when she stopped, I saw Sakura standing behind her and she had seen the whole thing, I ran after her but she wouldn't stop and she ran into the forest and tripped over a tree root and fell down the 4 metre drop. For a while I couldn't find her but I sensed her aura and I jumped down there and she was lying in a really awkward position and she was unconscious so I carried her here and we've been here ever since"  
  
"Oh" Eriol said  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Wow, that only took me ten minutes to write, sorry it's kinda short.  
  
Sorry that it took so long to post another chapter, I've started some new stories and I've been writing them and ppl haven't been reviewing these stories…if nobody reviews, I won't post more chapters, cause I'll think that nobody likes them and I won't waste my time writing any more of this story. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors, but I do own the storyline and my characters.  
  
*…* - Thoughts and Noises  
  
(…) - My notes  
  
"…" - Speech  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Fine then" Syaoran said kind of grumpily "I was in the park sitting in the tree, minding my own business when Jodie came past and saw me in there, she asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and I went. We got to a clearing and she stopped and she kissed me, when she stopped, I saw Sakura standing behind her and she had seen the whole thing, I ran after her but she wouldn't stop and she ran into the forest and tripped over a tree root and fell down the 4 metre drop. For a while I couldn't find her but I sensed her aura and I jumped down there and she was lying in a really awkward position and she was unconscious so I carried her here and we've been here ever since"  
  
"Oh" Eriol said  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So Sakura, tell me what happened" Tomoyo said to Sakura who was lying in the hospital bed.  
  
Sakura hesitated a bit then said "I was going to find Syaoran, to tell him how I felt and I went to the park and I saw him and Jodie and they kissed and I ran away from him and I went into the forest and I tripped over a tree root, fell down a 4 metre drop and banged my head on the way down and I blacked out, I guess Syaoran found me and brought me here."  
  
"Are you mad at him?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Not so much mad anymore, more disappointed and sad than anything else. And I'm not talking to him, I'm not being too harsh, am I?"  
  
"If you want it that way, he'll soon come to his senses, Eriol's out talking to him right now"  
  
Eriol and Syaoran came back into the room and Syaoran said, "I'm really sorry Sakura" when she didn't answer him, he left.  
  
"You know, he didn't mean for that to happen and it wasn't his idea, it was Jodie who kissed him, not the other way around" Eriol said  
  
"Hey Eriol, we should go now, Sakura needs her rest" Tomoyo said  
  
She stood and she and Eriol left.  
  
Sakura tried to got to sleep, but she couldn't help thinking about what happened, maybe she was being too harsh on Syaoran, but he deserved it.  
  
She finally got to sleep but it wasn't a very good sleep, she kept on having dreams about falling off things.  
  
~~~Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol left and caught up with Syaoran, who was by the hospital entrance.  
  
"I saw her doctor, he said that she'd have to stay in overnight just for observation and she will be able to come home tomorrow" Syaoran said and walked off slowly towards his home.  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
  
Class felt really empty without Sakura for her 3 friends. The day passed really slowly and the bell rang for the end of the day.  
  
"I thought today would never end, let's go get Sakura" Tomoyo said  
  
"Uh, I think I'll pass on that," Syaoran said sadly "I'm not her favourite person right now and I'll probably just get in the way" then he walked off.  
  
"You know what, I actually feel sorry for him" Tomoyo said to Eriol.  
  
They walked to the hospital and they went to Sakura's room, she was all ready.  
  
"Took your time" she joked  
  
"Come on then," Tomoyo said and they went back home.  
  
When they got back home, Kero flew out to see Sakura.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" he asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Kero, don't worry" she said and smiled at him  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"That would be nice, I didn't eat anything at the hospital, everything I've heard about hospital food doesn't sound good" Sakura said  
  
Tomoyo fixed Sakura something to eat.  
  
"Mmm, that was nice" she said when she'd finished it.  
  
"You should go and rest in your room" Tomoyo said  
  
Sakura walked to her room and sat down on her bed.  
  
~~~What's Syaoran doing?~~~  
  
"Kick…flip…jump…punch…okay, you can stop now" Wei, Syaoran's teacher said.  
  
Syaoran stopped his training and leaned against the post, panting.  
  
"Very good Master Showron" Wei said "Now, your sword training" Wei handed Syaoran's sword to him and got out his own. (Does Wei fight? Well if he doesn't, he does now)  
  
They fought for about thirty minutes until Wei said, "That's enough for today, and you've done well, go and get changed"  
  
Syaoran walked off towards his room and got changed. Then he did his homework.  
  
~~~The Next Day~~~  
  
Sakura had the day off school, the doctor said that she had to rest for today and she can go back to school tomorrow.  
  
Tomoyo had left about an hour ago, she was reluctant to leave with Sakura being like this but Sakura had assured her that she'd be okay.  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed she had been thinking about what happened yesterday, it seemed so long ago, she stared sadly out her window, it was a bleak, rainy day, the weather didn't do much for her mood as she felt like that too.  
  
"I could relate with the weather today" she said quietly  
  
Kero was in the lounge, playing games on the playstation, he'd moved it out of Sakura's room so she could get some rest.  
  
She could hear the faint sounds of music coming from next door.  
  
"I'm so bored" she said to herself, she wondered what she could do.  
  
"I've got an idea" she said and went to the kitchen  
  
In the kitchen, Sakura got out some bowls, flour, baking powder, chocolate chips (and all the other ingredients to make chocolate chip muffins which I can't remember)  
  
She mixed all the ingredients together kind of awkwardly because of her arm and put then muffins in the oven to bake. She sat down at the table and licked out the bowl.  
  
Kero came in and said, "I thought I could smell food, why didn't you tell me," he asked, picking up another bowl and starting to lick it.  
  
"Because it's not for you," she said  
  
"Who's it for?" Kero asked  
  
"None of your business"  
  
*BEEP…BEEP…BEEP* the buzzer on the oven beeped to let her know that the muffins were finished. She took them out and the delicious smell wafted through the house.  
  
"Mmm, please can I have one?" Kero asked  
  
"Oh alright" Sakura said  
  
"Yippee! I love you!" Kero yelled  
  
Sakura took one of the muffins for herself too and ate it slowly.  
  
Kero gobbled his down and went to play his games again.  
  
~~~A few hours later~~~  
  
Tomoyo came home after school to an empty house.  
  
"Sakura?" she called, she wandered into the kitchen and looked on the table, there was a note there.  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
I've gone out for a while, I'll be back soon, don't worry.  
  
Love Sakura  
  
~~~Let's see what Sakura had in mind~~~  
  
Sakura was down at the park, looking around for someone (guess who).  
  
She walked over to the place he liked going to.  
  
She looked around for a bit.  
  
"Are you looking for me?" a voice floated down to her, she looked up and Syaoran was sitting in the tree.  
  
"Yeah, I was actually" she said  
  
"I'm really, really sorry about what happened…" Syaoran started  
  
"Shhh, I forgive you," she interrupted "I know that it wasn't you"  
  
She jumped up into the tree with Syaoran and reached into her bag and took out a parcel.  
  
"This is for you," she said, handing him the package.  
  
"Thanks" he said and opened it (it's the muffins by the way, in case you haven't guessed, I actually don't know why I chose muffins as the present, maybe it's cause my mum was baking muffins, but I dunno)  
  
"These smell nice," he said, "You want one?" he said, offering it to her, Sakura took one and bit into it. Syaoran took a bite of his as well, "These are nice" he complimented her.  
  
"Syaoran, I was looking for you yesterday for a reason, I…have something to tell you"  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, coz I was banned from the net for a month…  
  
Come on guys, review!!!  
  
If I don't get any more reviews, then I'm not gonna finish the story mwahahahaha!!! 


End file.
